The 98th Hunger Games: Dead of Night
by EmilieNicolia
Summary: ****SYOT OPEN**** Welcome to the 98th Hunger Games! 24 different competitors go into a vicious battle to the death, but only 1 can come out. Who will it be? May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Tribute Form

**President Diamond's POV**

I drum my fingertips loudly against the stack of papers that sat on my desk. My reputation is in jeopardy. Last's year's Hunger Games was a complete disaster; the entire arena was a frozen wasteland, and more than half of the deaths had been caused by the cold. Those stupid Gamemakers can cost me my presidency.

"Where is that woman?" I hiss while gawking at my wristwatch. It's things like this that make me want to shred these people up. Being late, that's my biggest pet peeve. I hear the clicking of heels in the hall just outside of my office.

**KNOCK KNOCK- **knuckles beat against my door.

**CREEEAK- **goes the door as someone slowly opens it. I lift my eyes up to the person at the door. A petite woman, no older than twenty-two, stands there while gripping a thick folder with such force that I fear her nails may poke through the material. Excitement pulses through my veins as I eye the folder.

"President Diamond," Cyance, the new Head Gamemaker, collapses into the chair across from me, catching her breath. "I apologize for being late, but I have the final design for the arena." She leans forward to hand me the folder. The corners of my lips curve upwards as I leaf through the several sheets of paper. _This_ just saved her from getting fired.

"I look forward to a great Hunger Games." I tell her and shake Head Gamemaker Cyance's hand.

**This is a SYOT. This is not a first come first serve SYOT. Only the best will be taken. Tributes will only be accepted through PM. I want as much detail as possible and no rip-offs of main characters in the book. Thanks and submit away :D **

**TRIBUTE FORM-**

Full Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Eye color:

Hair (color, style, etc):

Build:

Skin tone:

Distinguishing Marks?:

Height:

Weight:

Anything else?:

Personality (DETAIL!):

Family (age, relationship with the tribute, ect.):

Friends (including boy/girlfriend; why are they friends):

History (detail please!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Feelings before Reapings:

Reaping outfit and hair:

Token:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Goodbyes:

Are you bitter or receptive to your mentor and stylist? (Any ideas for your mentor/stylist?):

Chariot costume and hair:

Reaction (ex. Do they wave? Smile? Stay serious?):

In the Training Center, do you show off your skills or hide them?:

Weapon of Choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Particular Skill:

What do you show the Gamemakers?:

Reaction to other tributes training scores:

Interview outfit and hair:

Interview Angle:

Quote from your interview:

Open to Alliances:

Are you a Career?:

Open to Romance:

Fighting Style:

Strategy for Survival:

How do you react with heat?:

How do you react with the cold?:

Are you willing to kill?:

Why should you survive the bloodbath?:

Preferred Demise:

What did I miss?:

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! :) Have fun making those tributes!**


	2. SYOT Update

Hi there everyone! Below is a list of tributes already accepted. You can send in all the tributes you want! :D Have fun everyone :)) I'm sorry for the long delay, but I'm BAAACK and super eager to start writing, but I need more tributes! Come on everyone we're more than halfway there! . Keep sending in those tributes!

**WE STILL NEED 11 TRIBUTES!**

DISTRICT (1)  
Male:  
Female: Ebony Nadine - 17 (MidnightRaven323)

DISTRICT (2)  
Male: Alex "Double" Faerber – 17 – (mparts99)  
Female: Constance Aemilia Dailey – 15 (HungerGamesIsMyLife)

DISTRICT (3)  
Male:  
Female: Taima Watt – 17 (XxNoGoodDeedxX)

DISTRICT (4)  
Male:  
Female: Bianca Viola – 14 – ( .CoffeeO.O)

DISTRICT (5)  
Male: Aaralyn 'Glitter Boy' Shimmerhill – 15 – (Blue Eyes Arch Angel)  
Female: Gwen Moore – 18 – (LadyDunla)

DISTRICT (6)  
Male: Jameson Spanner – 14 (Button301)  
Female: Magnolia Crescent – 18 – (iloverueforever)

DISTRICT (7)  
Male: Jason "Jay" Tyle - 12 (Emmileeblue)  
Female: Grace Olivine – 16 – (lover-of-stories97)

DISTRICT (8)  
Male:  
Female: Cassie Essence – 16 – (Blue Eyes Arch Angel)

DISTRICT (9)  
Male:  
Female:

DISTRICT (10)  
Male: Gulliver McLean – 17 (JenneeGrace)  
Female:

DISTRICT (11)  
Male:  
Female:

DISTRICT (12)  
Male:  
Female:


End file.
